Crashing In
by iCandies
Summary: When LSP, was mistaken to be the princess who abandoned the Lumpy Small Kingdom, everyone was treating her as a glob. But when she had had enough, what would the lumpy princess do?


**Adventure Time Fan Fiction Story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**

**Note: Well, pretty much my first time to write this fan fiction! I only write Soul Eater with Soul X Maka. But I was just too addicted that I decided to give this a try. **

**Crashing In**

Again, my parents think that I can't take care of myself. I'm awesome, of course I can take care of myself. I'll lumpin' show them. Walking onto a weird-looking hill, as if... It looks so purple and white from the clouds, I saw this pink lumpin' figures. Wait-. They look just like me. Pink and... Lumpy. But they're so small. Like five inches.

"Uh... Hello?" The other pink five-inched pink turned to me and then gasped as if he never saw anything like me. And they'll never will because I'm lumpin' unique. "You have returned! My Queen! I'll go and tell Small Princess!" Confusing? Before I could ask, he already floated away.

So, I stayed on one place, looking at the small village in front of me, the whole village could fit the inside of my house but whatever. "I'm so bored!" She shouted, causing the few pinks to turn to me. Of course they would notice, I'm lumpy. "I'm going to call Turtle Princess!" I dialed her number and then she picked up. "LSP, Hi! What's up?"

"What's up? I'm totally bored! Anyways, I crashed in this small village and I've been the star in this village actually. They were like... "You're lumps are so hot!" I was like... "I know" and then this small lump started worshiping me cause I'm totally awesome-" Before I could continue with my adventure, the other pink from before floated back with a purple floating, a small golden crown on top of her lump and gasped in delight.

Of course, they'll be delighted, I'm awesome. "You have returned! I am the Lumpy Small Princess, you ought to return as the queen of the Small Village, am I not correct?"

"Oh my glob! Hey, I gotta go, girl! Yeah, yeah! Brad is totally into me like... A week ago but... I gotta go" I flipped my phone and then looked down on the small princess. Lol, she looks just like me but she's so small and red actually. Whatever.

"Um... Y-yeah! I have returned to save you from your less lumpy style! I am LSP!" Yelled out, everyone seemed to clap their hands, when suddenly the once five-inched red princess grew in size. She took her tiara of and placed it on me.

"I... I look so beautiful" I jerked a few tears before I shrank together with the red princess. "Welcome back, LSP!" Everyone rejoiced. I teared upon my welcomed awesomeness. "Everyone! Let's go and let's lumpin' party!" Everyone cheered and I don't really know where we're going but not until I saw this... Purple looking castle, but wait-. Narrowing my eyes, I saw something blue on top of the tower looking down.

"Oh yeah! Totally great!" Everyone and including me were dancing like there's no tomorrow when someone took my hand and turned me around, gazing my eyes on a blue and lumpy guy, wearing this black glasses he looks so... Lumpy.

"Are you the one?" He asked.

"The one who what?"

"Who returned. I am... Mark, but you can call me... Markylans" I gasped on whatever not because he looks lumpy but because I realized, he is so into me. "Wait, I better call someone" I left the lumpy guy and called Turtle Princess. "Hey girl, so how's it going?"

"Totally awesome actually, right now... I'm having a party with Markylans. Yeah! He's totally into me! Because my lumps... Are burning hot! What about BRAD? What do you mean? He is... Nothing! We broke up like... Before this whole thing started. Just... I gotta go! Yes! Markylans is waiting for... What? Call him Marky instead? No way! That's too long to be noticed. Anyways, gotcha!" I ended the call and then I don't know what happened. We just partied.

"Good morning, my beautiful kingdom!" I woke up the next morning, just to find out... Everyone was watching me sleep and wake up at the same time! "WHAT THE LUMP ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"

"What do you mean, princess? You once liked being watched asleep and wake up so that we would notice how beautiful you are. Remember?" A green lump asked. Well... That's kind of a point. Wouldn't want to waste my beauty.

"You have a point but... Whatever. Let's just eat breakfast or something" With that everyone left the bed and then started leaving, but the other pink from yesterday stayed beside me. "Do you like it here? I mean... How is it so far?"

"A bit too weird that now I don't live in the woods eating awesome beans, now... Where's breakfast?" Before I could continue, Markylans came through a door with a smile because he just saw me. Gotcha!

"Good morning, princess" I giggled in response as he gave me a plate of floating clouds. "Umm... What's this?"

"That's your breakfast, sweet lumps. That's your favorite, remember? You said, you wanted vaporized water for breakfast, so that you won't get fat" Again, that's kind of a point.

"Yeah, okay" With that I ate the whatever's on the plate and then they introduced me in front of everyone. "The princess has arrived!" The other pink yelled for everyone to hear causing them to clap for my appearance. Yeah... Totally.

"Hey princess, do you want to challenge me in a game of who-can-speak-your-name-more-lumpy?"

"Hey princess, do you want to eat more vaporized water?" "Hey princess, do you want us to build you a statue, like you always do?" GRRRRRRR! ENOUGH!

"ENOUGH! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH WITH EVERYONE! ALL OF YOU AREN'T CLOSE TO BEING LUMPY AT ALL! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST PUSHING YOURSELVES! TAKE THIS LUMPIN' CROWN OFF ME!" I removed the crown and threw it, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Yeah... That's right, princess is out!

But before I could leave, when I turned back to my normal size, everyone followed. "Wait up a second, you're gonna leave us again? No! Not until we have a princess to rule us!" Everyone started to turn angry at me. "Oh my glob!" I knew this would happen. I'm just to lumpy for them that they couldn't take it!

"I need help! Help! Wait... Finn and Jake!" I started running away from them with my phone on my ear. "Hey, LSP!" Finn answered cheerfully. "Finn, Finn! You gotta help me! The entire lumpy small village is chasing after me!"

"Wait, why?!"

"Because... I've quit being their princess! Now go and rescue me!"

"We're on our way"


End file.
